Foxen, The Descendant From Hell
by Foxheart13
Summary: Roy's wanted by the Dark Lord for his Flame Alchemy... Foxen's the head reaper of hell and she's the one that will be the reason Roy's in Hell in the first place, but what happens when Foxen is also the reason for sparks to fly between the two also? Rated T for language and actions, this is also a RoyXOC, OCXOC(x2), and RoyXRIZA, so you've been warned! No characters; too many OC's!


**Me- **Well, looks like watching twelve minutes of RWBY got me into this little fan fiction, didn't it?!

**Roy- **What caused you to write this, is it the scythe?

**Foxen- *walks in the room late with a child tagging along* **Sorry, I'm late, but hear me out; I had to convince the king to let me do this!

**Priscilla- *whimpers* **I don't like it here, mommy!

**Me- *sighs* **Well, to answer Roy's question, yes... it was the scythe!

**Roy- *giggles* **Well, onto the first chapter! Foxen... I mean Foxheart13, doesn't own anything!

* * *

_**The Descendant From Hell**_

Foxen was walking towards the soul captivation room, she had returned to hell with two more souls.

"_Let me out of here!_"  
"_What have I done to deserve this?!_"  
"_I'll do anything to get out of here! Please have mercy!_"  
"_I want to see my family again!_"

Many souls shouted at her to let them free, but she knew better... she knew better than all of them! Foxen opened a container and put a small cage with different colored souls in it into the container, and then they too were part of the screaming souls. A smile crept on her face and her lips started moving with a song she made up to torture the souls she was keeping.

**Listen, listen, little minions  
I want you to worry now!  
Listen, listen, little minions  
I want you to scream out now!**

**You don't have to worry**  
**It will only hurt a lot!**

**Listen, Listen, Little minions  
I want you to worry out now!  
Listen Listen Little minions  
I want you to scream out now!**

The souls screamed as the energy of their fear and anxiety came in contact with Foxen.

A knock sounded, informing the head reaper that someone was at the door. She ran up to where her front door was, she grabbed her scythe, in case it was an assignment from the king himself; her true love.

Foxen opened the door to see it was her daughter, Zila, a werewolf-angel.

"Damn it, Zila, you know you shouldn't do this at the time especially!" Foxen shouted at her pure daughter.

"Don't worry, I'm really only here to see Brandon. I saw your mansion, so I thought I would stop by!" Zila stated with a smirk.

"Just get in here before anyone sees you!" Foxen hissed as she put her scythe back in it's slot.

Zila walked into the main room and went to sit down on the couch.

"Where's Priscilla?" Zila asked looking around for Foxen's adopted daughter.

"She's playing in her room."

"Oh, I also wanted to say 'hi' to her. Would you mind?"

"Not one bit, but then you have to leave so I don't get kicked out of hell!" Foxen hissed leading Zila where her adopted daughter was currently playing.

* * *

**Central, Amestris**

Roy Mustang was walking towards his office nothing was out of the ordinary. He walked into his office and sat down at his desk. Papers were waiting to be signed for his approval.

"Man, I don't want to sign stupid papers!" Roy moaned laying his head down on his desk.

"Come-on, Chief, you got to do your work to actually get paid!" Jean Havoc scolded with a smirk.

"I know, but it's boring!" Roy whined getting a pen and held his head up. He signed one paper and set his head down again. "Done with one paper!" Roy congratulated himself and earned a smack on the head from Jean.

"Colonel, do your work!" Jean scolded once again.

"You do it if you want it done so badly!" Roy said handing Jean the fat stack of papers due to be signed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't mine to do."

"I hate you!" and with that Roy stuck his tongue out at Jean and began to write on the stack once again.

After the stack was finished, Roy stood up and handed the stack to his first lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

"Are you finished sir?" Riza asked with her eyes still glued to the book she was reading.

"Yes, and I believe it's time for them to be signed in," Riza sighed and took the stack and went out the room to turn in the papers Roy was supposed to do himself.

"That's not a nice way to speak to a lady," a woman said behind Roy. "You know, since I'm a woman, but I'm a descendant from hell!" she stated stabbing him with some sort of weapon, but no blood spilled, except a portal appeared.

"What th-" Roy started but looked behind him to see who his attacker was.

She wasn't older than twenty-one, she wore a blue long-sleeved dress, and she wore a black shawl that covered her chest, and it also covered her neck. Her dressed stopped at her knees and then there was net leggings on, and she wore black dress-up shoes.

"The Dark Lord wants to speak to you about your alchemy!" She said with a smirk.

"What are you?" Roy asked, clearly astonished that this wasn't human, nor was she a homunculus.

"What am I? Why, I'm the head reaper of Hell. The name's Foxen!" The woman stated as she put the portal on the ground and shoved Roy down into the blood-red and black vortex taking him to the depths of hell.

* * *

**Me- **So... I like this so far!

**Priscilla- **Mommy, why did you stab him?

**Foxen- **It was an assignment sweetheart.

**Zila- **Man, when's Brandon getting getting here?

**Me- **I'm adding him next chapter!

**Zila- *sighs sadly* **Are you adding the rest of Foxen's daughters?

**Me- **Dunno, I might not I might add them, you have to wait for that!

**Roy- **Anyway, Foxheart13 doesn't own anything except for herself, Foxen, Zila, Priscilla, Brandon, and others that will be introduced into the story.

**Me- **Actually, my friends let me borrow Zila, Priscilla, and Brandon, the others are mine though.


End file.
